


社情第13题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [8]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第13题

社情第13题  
＊七夕一定很多肉，我就上盘小菜

＊主要被搞的是北老师(对不起您)

＊"看着电视里的你干你"，太羞耻了！被我改成了"看着视频里的你打电话自慰给你听"，大家多一点纯洁，北老师就少受一点苦。

——

白宇打开手机看了看日历，两个人在一起后过的第一个七夕，可惜却是远距离恋爱。唉…他已经在微信上再三问过朱老师了，问会不会有什么惊喜，那人一直正儿八经地跟自己道歉，说剧组脱不开身。

他直截了当地问一遍，换一句对不起。

他旁敲侧击地试探一下，换一句对不起。

他故作生气地埋怨一下，换一句对不起。

他以退为进地说没关系自己也很忙，换一句那就好。

……

呵呵。

虽然说一个大男人为这种小事耿耿于怀似乎有点小心眼…但这毕竟是两个人在一起过的第一个七夕，哦，他知道了，朱一龙老师应该是不想有第二个了。

白宇生气地把最后一句话发给了朱一龙，不理会那人的回复，还是不死心地戳开了婵姐的聊天页面——

"婵姐，龙哥让你寄给我的礼物是什么？"

"？？？礼物？什么礼物？"

"…哦，哈哈，看样子他让别人帮忙寄了。"

"…白老师，你是来秀恩爱的?"

"咳，不是…那机票订好了吧？"

"机票？？什么机票？朱老师最近没时间到处飞啊。"

"……"

"白老师，你是不是看到了什么小道消息，哎呀，别信网上的，你想知道行程的话可以直接问朱老师，也可以问我。"

白宇有点心塞，他已经确定了，另一位老师就是没准备什么惊喜…

看着那人的聊天框未读信息疯狂地＋1，他撇撇嘴，还是点开看了。

嗯？

分手？谁提分手了！他还敢把这两个字打出来！

白宇正想把刚收集的表情包一股脑地砸给那个说多错多的人，突然来电铃声就响了。他惊了一下，定睛看了看，原来是微信一直没得到回复的朱老师。

挂掉。

白宇表示现在不想听见那人的声音。

他又开始默默算着时间，明天七夕，今天下午戏拍完应该可以留点时间，要把自己选的礼物寄过去，就是龙哥可能不会在七夕当天收到了。

他也在剧组脱不开身，本来以为朱老师会像那些甜宠文里的攻一样，再难脱身也会给自己一个大大的惊喜呢…

唉，小说终究是小说，现实…现实就是朱老师怎么不继续打电话了？

白宇点开微信看了看，也没有收到新的消息。他盯着手机发了会儿呆，最后还是回拨了过去，还没想好怎么开口就接通了。

"喂。"朱一龙温柔的声音传来。

"我没生气，没说分手…你也不许说了。"本来闹性子的白宇乖乖地对着电话另一头说，他一听见另一位老师的声音就没了脾气。

"小白…对不起，我…我第一次跟你谈恋爱…"

"噗。"白宇愣了一下，然后没憋住笑出了声，"朱老师，你还想有几次啊！"

电话那头的朱一龙顿了顿，仿佛被突然的问题噎住了，"一辈子一次，一次一辈子。"

白宇悄悄红了耳朵，掩饰般地逗着朱一龙，"不许对我说土味情话！"

朱一龙似乎也有点不好意思，他又把话题带到了七夕上，"小白，对不起，明天从早到晚都排满了戏，下次补给你…"

"行了，这话你已经说了八百遍了。那…今天晚上你几点回酒店？"

"嗯？小白，你要来吗？"电话那边的人呼吸瞬间急促起来，有点激动地问他。

"……打游戏，迎七夕。"

 

白宇坐在电脑前等着，想着白天那通电话结束前朱老师的失望，难道龙哥还想着他会主动去找他？

龙哥是怎么想的，小说里哪个受会自己把自己送上门?

他自己看那些小说也看出了点心得，主动送上门的受，不是诱受就是贱受，可能还有戳了作者古怪萌点但他一点都不能理解的欠钱卖身受，故事都比较虐，虐心不说…虐身是标配…

他个人比较爱惜自己的身体，每次另一位老师做的过分点，对他个人而言都是在伤感情。偶尔伤了感情，朱老师得哄好几天呢！很难哄的！

咳…当然了，如果是自己主动要的，就不算。

"小白，来了吗？"耳机里传来朱一龙的声音，让陷入自己世界里的白宇回过了神。

"嗯，龙哥，你洗好澡了？那我们开始…"

"小白，可能玩不了了。"

"怎么了？为什么？"

"我刚刚去看了一下，组队的人好像都过七夕去了…"

"……哦。"白宇平静地应了一句，默默地摔下了耳机。

 

结果两个人还是各自躺在床上乖乖地打起了电话。"龙哥，这种感觉，有点像学生谈的纯情恋爱…"白宇侧躺在床上，把手机贴在耳朵上，懒懒地打了个哈欠。

"是吗？"朱一龙在另一边不知道在忙什么，随口应了他一句。

"嗯，以前上大学的时候谈恋爱，晚上打电话不舍得挂，就一直聊，都不知道最后是怎么睡着的。所以每个月交的电话费都特别贵…"可能这样的氛围太久违了，白宇听着那人就在耳边的呼吸，安心地闭上眼睛开始闲聊。

"小白。"朱一龙的声音有点生硬。

"其实那时候聊什么都不记得了，还被室友指责扰民请了两顿饭…"

"小白。"朱一龙的声音已经开始掉冰渣子了。

白宇被冻的浑身一颤，反应过来刚刚说了什么后惊出了一身汗，"不是…我我我…"

"你很怀念…纯情的，大学恋爱？"朱一龙的声音很低，故意放缓的语调透出危险的信号。

"没有没有。"白宇拿着手机坐了起来，慌张地否定。他有种再追问下去就会解释不清的感觉，连忙在那位老师前扯开了话题，"龙哥，你在忙什么？刚刚好像听见了什么声音…"

对面突然沉默了。

白宇好奇地把手机贴的更近，去听对面的声音，除了朱一龙越来越急促的呼吸外，还隐隐的有摄像机"咔嚓咔嚓"的声音。

"哇嗷！"

"…超级好吃…你肯定喜欢…"

…等等…这，这不是自己打的开封菜的小广告吗？

"龙哥，你看它干什么！"白宇反应过来了，他有点气急败坏，拍摄的时候就感到了满满的羞耻，摄影师还一直让自己撩头发眨眼睛咬嘴唇的…太羞耻了太羞耻了，他发了微博都没勇气点开第二遍。

"太想你了，想看看你。"朱老师低沉的声音传来，隐隐的还有些沙哑。

白宇被这句话里的热量染红了耳朵，脸上也开始发烫。

"小白，我们不谈纯情的恋爱好不好？"

白宇怔了一下，他不知道怎么回答，感觉这个问题怎么回答都怪怪的，"什么？"

"我硬了。"电话那头传来压抑的喘息，透过手机听筒直直地进入他的耳朵里。白宇瞬间红透了脸，他手足无措地坐在床上，听着另一位老师越来越露骨的声音，呼吸也越来越急促。

"朱老师…你，你在做什么？"白宇问出来后就想扇自己一巴掌，用脚趾头想也知道那人在做什么，"别，别回答了，我不想知道。"

朱一龙似乎轻笑了一声，低沉暗哑的声音在耳边响起，"小白…叫声哥哥…"

"不喊！"白宇抱住一个枕头把脸埋在那里，压下想挂断电话的冲动。

太…太过分了，这是什么play啊，看了那么多小说还有自己不知道的玩法…不，这个…他一点儿都不想知道。

"小白…看见你的舌头了…"

白宇闭紧了眼睛，想让那个意淫自己的人闭嘴，又突然意识到了那位老师应该还在看那个羞耻的短片，喏喏地不知道怎么回答。

舌…舌头…吃东西肯定要用舌头的，这没什么！

"我也喜欢…撩你的头发…乱糟糟地躺在床上…"

头…头发太长了，我嫌碍眼，这没什么！

"你吞咽…"

"龙哥，别…别说了。"白宇把整张脸埋在枕头里，听着手机对面那位老师压抑的呼吸和不急不慢的调情，被勾的口干舌燥，乖乖地投降。

可惜另一位老师似乎并不想停下来，"小白…你沾到了…舔干净…又乖乖地咽下去…"

"龙哥，朱老师，哥哥…别…别说了，别说了，求求你了。"白宇感觉身体滚烫，身后那里开始自觉地收缩，前面不知道什么时候已经硬的流水了。

太…太色情了。

"小白，自己握住它。"朱一龙的声音也不再平静，染上了情欲的热度，几乎像是诱哄。

白宇被这声音撩的软了身子，他慢慢地躺下，把手机夹在耳边，然后把手附了上去。

"嗯…哈…"身为一个正常男人，他不是没自慰过，和另一位老师大大小小的分离，有时候想的狠了，就抚慰一下自己。可是一点儿都不舒服，像折磨自己一样撸动了半天，最后还得喊着"哥哥"才能射出来，然后就是一阵一阵的空虚。

久而久之，他就不想自己做了。他学会了把所有的想念和欲望都攒着，留到下一次见面，然后来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，足够自己回味很久。

但是很奇怪，今天打着电话，特别羞耻，又特别有感觉。

"哥哥…快一点…"白宇的手在自己身下撸动着，闭着眼睛听耳边传来的那人的呼吸，就像是每次被那人压在身下的抚慰，恍惚间几乎被那人的气息包围了。

是啊…他买了和那人同款的沐浴乳，自己身上都是他的味道。

"小白，把另一只手伸进嘴里，舔一舔…"朱一龙似乎停了动作，专心引诱着他的男孩发出更多的声音给他听。

白宇把手指伸进了湿热的口腔，像舔舐朱一龙一样舔弄着吸吮着自己的手指，"唔…唔…"

亲吻一般的黏腻水声透过话筒传到了电话另一端，然后就是他所熟悉的粗重呼吸，"哥哥…哈…你…你要射了吗？"

朱一龙没有理会，继续用低沉的声音诱哄着只听声音就知道早已意乱情迷的那人，"小白，用湿了的手指…摸摸自己的两点…变肿了吗…哥哥想咬一口…"

"咬…咬…"白宇浑身颤了一下，他手下的动作一不留神失了力气，快感席卷了他，"啊…"  
没有压抑过的呻吟脱口而出，带有沉浸情欲的媚意，高亢得勾人。

白宇感觉自己昏昏沉沉的，明明所有的快感都是自己带来的，动作却总是脱离自己的掌控之外，"哥哥…你…你别…"

"小白…你看上去…特别好吃…"

白宇顺着朱一龙的话想象了下去，自己当着哥哥的面自慰…

"啊…哥哥…哥哥…哥哥…"他握着坚硬的手下不自觉地加速，积累了这么久的快感瞬间爆发，白宇情不自禁地挺身，射了自己一手白浊。

高潮的余韵让他大腿根部隐隐地发抖，白宇重重地落到了柔软的床上。

"…小白，你射了？"手机因高潮时的挺腰而滑落，对面那人的声音模模糊糊地传来，白宇瘫软在床上用干净的手摸索着手机，"哥哥，你射了吗？"

"嘟嘟嘟——"

还没有回过神来的白宇平复着呼吸，想关怀一下那哥却被挂了电话。他愣了愣，想着朱老师那么薄的脸皮，可能是不好意思了。白宇的身体得到了满足，心情也愉悦起来，本来感到羞耻的心也放开了。

他很容易接受新世界，而且觉得这个玩法很不错，不疼还爽，非常适合远距离恋爱。

他待了会儿，感受到自己手上的黏浊，抬起来看了看，果然是压抑了太久吗，不然再来一发…

手机一阵震动，突然视频请求的铃声让他惊了一下，他把手机举到面前眯起眼睛瞅了瞅，是刚挂了自己电话的朱老师。

白宇低头看了看自己，裤子拉链还没拉上，T恤被自己推到了胸口，满手白液还没清理…但他还是鬼使神差地接受了邀请，还暗自想着要怎么从朱老师那儿掰回来一局。

"小白。"那人的脸出现在屏幕上，没有什么表情，只是抿成一条直线的嘴角透着些冰冷。  
白宇本想调笑的话到了嘴边，又被自己识时务地咽下，"龙…龙哥，有事吗？"

"给我看看。"朱一龙看着他，眼神里的热量几乎冲破了手机屏幕，化作实质性的抚摸，贪婪地，重重地落在白宇身上。

白宇的身体又开始热起来，他故作淡定地看着那人的脸，"看什么？"

"我想看着你，射出来。"

白宇面红耳赤地瞪着他，您到底是怎么说出来这些话的?

"乖，我…很难受…"

对面的人似乎真的忍的很难受，白宇想起自己刚刚想再来一发的欲望，默许了这个要求。

他忍着羞耻心把手机往下拉，经过被自己揉捏肿了的红樱，到了平坦的腹部，又缓缓下移…堪堪停在了半硬起来的器物上。

"小白，再往下一点…"朱一龙盯着屏幕上的美景，加快了呼吸。

"不，不行，太…太过分…"白宇已经快被羞耻感淹没了，他觉得今晚比以前的每一次性爱都要出格，他举着自己的手机，把沾满情欲气息的自己露给他看，比他以前的主动求欢还过火。

朱一龙温柔的声音从手机里传来，"小白，闭上眼睛。感受到了吗？我的手摸到了你的腰，特别软，我掐了一把…小白，别躲…"

"唔…嗯…"身体牢牢地记住了反应，呻吟几乎成了本能。

"我的手贴着小腹缓缓下移，快要握到了…乖，腿别夹那么紧，分开点…"

白宇听着另一位老师的声音，举着手机的手缓缓下移，他颤颤地把腿打开，露出来完全挺立的火热，刚刚发泄出的白浊有几抹还在铃口，湿润的顶端就又溢出了新的浊液。

"小白，你把屁股抬高点，摸摸那里…已经湿透了…把手指插进去…"

白宇想象着朱一龙平日的动作和自己被火热地占有，觉得后穴异常的空虚。他抬起腿把穴口露出来，本想握住前端的手却轻触着微微发抖的褶皱，满手的粘液似乎派上了用处，他学着朱一龙平时的样子试探地插进去一指，刚进去一节手指就被骤然夹紧，怎么也不能再深入。

"呜…哥哥…哈…进…进不去……"白宇把手机对着进了半指的后穴，委屈地向朱一龙求助，身体深处传来一阵磨人的骚痒，他想被那人填满，想念抽插带来的快感。

朱一龙这次却没有再出声哄他，而是把眼睛黏在了瑟瑟发抖地吸吮着一根手指的穴口。印象里白宇从来没有自己扩张过，他也想象过让小孩儿咬着嘴唇自己扩张的样子，平日只是想一想就觉得浑身火热…现在看着屏幕里那人不自觉露出的诱人，他气血翻涌，不自觉地加快了手中的动作。

"小白…把手指拔出来一点…再插进去…"

白宇尝试着放松自己拔出了一点，连带着火热的肠肉也带出来一些。他又缓缓地插进去，感觉到了不断地吞咽，半途却又被夹紧停住，"呜…不行…哥哥…哥哥…"

朱一龙被小孩儿一声一声的哥哥勾的腰窝一阵一阵地发酸，他看着那处紧致，想象着里面的湿热，猛的挺身射了。

"小白…嗯…"不同于白宇，朱一龙极少在情事里发出声音，这次可能也是情到浓处不由自主，传到白宇耳朵里却撩人的厉害，那个一直温温和和干干净净的朱老师，因为自己才那么情动，想想莫名地有些骄傲。

白宇刚想厚着脸皮张口再讨一次高潮快感，把手机举到面前时却看见视频聊天已经被挂断了…

？？

这，这是什么意思？

他愣了愣，看了看自己那还埋在身体里的一小半指节和湿润的硬挺…

这就是传说中的…用完了就扔？

不是，一般来说，这种情况下不应该是小受扔下小攻逃之夭夭吗？龙哥怎么还反着来？

白宇气的牙痒，想寻欢做爱的心思也彻底消散了，把手指抽出来，狠狠地踹了踹被子。

朱一龙，你厉害。

白宇咬牙切齿地去冲了个澡，越洗越觉得气恼，他粗鲁地擦着头发出来时看时间已经是凌晨了。想来想去还是咽不下这口气，他拿起手机点开了微信的聊天页面——

"哥哥，我想你。"

"哥哥，你插进来好不好？"

"哥哥，那里都湿透了，你摸摸…"

"哥哥，上…上我啊…"

不就是聊骚吗？

劳资撩死你，让你也欲求不满去冲冷水澡！

"小白，射多了…对身体不好。"

"你别生气…"

"我截图了下次用，好不好？"

白宇盯着另一位老师以为他在求欢而委婉拒绝发过来的消息，满肚子的火气都堵在了心里，他实在不知道该做出什么反应，就硬生生地扯出一声冷笑来。

下次？

没有下次了。

一辈子一次，一次…呵呵，我能记一辈子。


End file.
